Impossible
by ImJennnn
Summary: Alexi, Emmie's boyfriend, has a sudden case of immaturity when he thinks he is a vampire. Emmie doesn't want to believe that Alexi is a vampire but she doesn't know if he is just being immature. Could Alexi really be a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

It can't be like that movie Twilight. Twilight is just a fictional book and movie that the whole world just raves about.

I'm seriously not about to believe that my boy friend, Alexi, pronounced: al-ex-eye, is a vampire.

We are sitting on my couch at my house enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden he tells me this random yet quite disturbing statement.

"Baby, I have to tell you something…" He said thinking that he was going to confess his love for me like he always does, so I smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire…" He said with a solid expression of seriousness on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. But no, Alexi wasn't joking.

I don't want to think that my own boy friend is immature because he is pretending to be like Edward, the dreamy vampire

who has everything a girl would ever want in a guy plus a quench for blood. It can't be possible. Alexi only started acting

weird after him and I went to go see Twilight on the opening weekend. It was very crowded and it seemed like he was nervous and

I couldn't tell why. When the movie was over, people were piling out of the theatre and Alexi ran to the exit, kicking the door, and knocking someone out who was on the other side of the door.

"I wanted to feel powerful, like Charles!" He said. I just stood there hiding my face from humiliation.

"Who's Charles?" I asked him and he looked dumbfounded. What he meant was Carlisle, the adopted father of the Cullens.

Plus, Carlisle wouldn't do that. He would bite the victim, not kick a door into their head and then feast. It would be too easy.

Things got very quiet. Alexi still wasn't looking at me and he looked uncomfortable.

"I just wish you would understand…" He paused. I looked at him with disgust, "You never do understand me with anything I do."

"You told me you are a vampire! How could I understand such immaturity?" I stood up in rage.

"Oh, and trust me, I do understand one thing. That you are so immature and you don't know the difference

between real lives from fictional lives!" He was quiet. "Twilight, vampires, werewolves, they are all fake, not real...

Hence the 'fictional' part of it all." I muttered and he just looked at me.

Alexi just sat there and looked at his feet.  
"You know," He started. "I just think we need to take a break and figure out our priorities." I couldn't believe he was the one saying I needed to set my priorities straight.

"It's you, not me!" I yelled. "I'm not the one saying that I was a vampire, a fictional creature!" I sighed.

"Call me when you're ready to become adults." I said. _"You're nineteen years old…"_ I thought and I walked away.

Then, realizing, _"This is my house…"_ I thought and I turned around towards Alexi. His face was redder than a tomato because he was frustrated.

"This is my house, get out…" I said calmly and Alexi swiftly moved towards the door.

He didn't say a word and quietly leaving the premises. There was no door slamming, nothing, Just quietness.

I looked out the window to see no one. He wasn't walking down the sidewalk going home.

I walked to the front door and opened it seeing no one yet again. He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around and questioned myself, _"Could he really, truly, honestly be a…vampire?"_

I stopped. I didn't want to know or even think anymore. I ran upstairs and walked into my room. Mom and dad were out on a date so what could a seventeen year old do for the night?

I plopped down on my bed. When my face hit the pillow, it's like I was on Cloud Nine.

I haven't slept in days. I have "insomnia" as the doctors and diagnosed me with.

It really sucks because I will be awake for days at a time and then I will sleep.

And if I do sleep, I will sleep for only about an hour and then wake up completely. It's quite annoying.

I looked at the clock. It read _"9:36pm"_ It's too early, but I need sleep.

My mind can't function but all I can think about is Alexi and his imagination.

Sleep and Dreams.

I woke up and it was still dark outside.

"Damn, insomnia…" I whispered and I looked at the clock. It was only _"9:45pm"_. I slept for less than ten minutes.

I sat up in bed and I heard a rustling noise in my closet. I looked at the door and it was cracked open.

I turned on my lamp to get a better view. As the light illuminated the room, I saw the door move a bit and I heard a box fall in the closet.

I jumped for it startled me and I slid off my bed. I walked closer and closer to the door.

The next thing I knew, I saw my hand reach for the door knob opening the door.

I jerked the door open and there, my cat "Norah" jumped out of the closet and ran underneath my bed.

I screamed a little and I felt my heart skip a couple beats.

"Norah!" I yelled. "You dumb cat…"

I turned around to my bed and leaned over to look underneath it.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." I whispered as I held out my hand. "Norah…" I called for her.

I heard her growl and I stopped for a second. I heard a noise. It wasn't Norah's growl, it was a bumping noise and it came from the closet.

I looked up and stared at the closet door. I knew something was in there but I was afraid to look. But, I got up anyway.

I walked slowly towards the door and opened it lightly. It's just like the movies.

Jason or someone like Freddie Kruger pops out and cuts and/or stabs me. The door opened and there I saw Alexi. My eyes grew large.

"Alexi?" I called out to him. He didn't say anything. It's like he was in some sort of trance or meditation state.

His eyes were wide open and he was staring straight at me. I stood there for a second, dumbfounded for whom I have found resting in my closet.

I kneeled down to his level and he followed me with his eyes.

"Alexi?" I called out to him again. I looked into his eyes. They were not your normal green. I was frightened.

His eyes were a golden yellow and his pupil was a midnight black. I reached my hand for his shoulder and called his name again.

And when I did, he spoke.

"Blood..." He murmured. I was so afraid, I couldn't breathe. I fell backwards trying to escape his presence.

I did not want to be near him for I was afraid of the outcome if I got closer. I scooted away and I shut the door behind me.

I didn't know if this was real or just a dream. So I did what the old fashion people do. Yes, I pinched myself.

And yes, it hurt. So, no, this wasn't a dream. This nightmare turned out to be real as we humans are. I started to cry.

I cried so loud and I heard my door open. Mom came in.

"Honey, Emmie what happened?" She asked me. She must have just gotten home.

I didn't want to say that I had a vampire, who just happened to be my boy friend in the closet, so I simply just said,

"I fell off my bed…I must have had a bad dream…" I said. "I'm fine, really…" She sighed and helped me up from the floor and into my bed.

"Good night." She said and left the room. After I heard the door close, I swiftly walked over to the closet door and opened it.

Alexi was gone. How could he disappear without leaving my bedroom? There is no exit without opening the door!

This is another thing I cannot explain.


End file.
